


Ordenadores

by Mariohn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariohn/pseuds/Mariohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La razón por la que Steve dejó de tomar clases públicas de computación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordenadores

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Ordenadores  
> Fandom: Avengers  
> Pareja: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Autor: Mariohn  
> Resumen: La razón por la que Steve dejó de tomar clases públicas de computación.  
> Declaimer: Avengers no me pertenece. Leve Stony.  
> Notas: Bien, es algo extraño. Miraba el notebook y la idea surgió mientras escribía otra cosa. Aunque de ser sincera quedó algo extraño. Bueh, bajo su propio riesgo xD  
> ¿Por qué los finales son tan difíciles de escribir?

**Nombre:** Ordenadores

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Pareja:** Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

**Autor:** Mariohn

**Resumen:** La razón por la que Steve dejó de tomar clases públicas de computación.

**Declaimer:** Avengers no me pertenece. Leve Stony.

**Notas:** Bien, es algo extraño. Miraba el notebook y la idea surgió mientras escribía otra cosa. Aunque de ser sincera quedó algo extraño. Bueh, bajo su propio riesgo xD

¿Por qué los finales son tan difíciles de escribir?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quien viera a al hombre que ahora se encontraba en una de las tantas bizarras situaciones desde que su vida comenzó en aquel desconocido lugar, diría con certeza que se trataba de un doble igual a él, _pero no de él_. Porque claro, Steve Rogers alias Capitán América no podía estar haciendo el ridículo de su existencia por sentirse confundido con el mouse y no saber cerrar la estúpida ventanita que tenía en frente –y que resultaba totalmente extraño el como a algo como eso podían llamarle ventana. Pero no quería aguantarse una a dos horas de risa incontrolable de sus compañeros si llegaba a preguntar– por la simple y tonta razón, de que la flecha llegaba donde quería.

 

– **Tranquilo señor Rogers, hágalo con tranquilidad** –escuchó a sus espaldas. Steve, por cuestiones de dignidad no fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada compungida y decidió centrarse en mover el estúpido aparato. Le resultaba mucho más fácil el tocar la pantalla de los computadores de Stark. Pero a sabiendas que no podía depender todo el tiempo de JARVIS –y que una máquina de inteligencia artificial fuese a comprenderlo más que cualquier otro instructor para esas cosas resultaba de por si preocupante– y ya era tiempo que Steve comenzara a aprender por sí solo.

 

Claro, jamás en la vida se imaginó que manejar una computadora sin la ayuda de nadie sería tan difícil.

 

Aprovechando su estatus como ex soldado –y vengador– en una de esas tardes donde el hombre, después de sentarse cómodamente en la cafetería donde acostumbraba a sentarse a dibujar, había visto cierto panfleto botado en el piso que el capitán, con un pequeño y a veces consiente sentido por la naturaleza –que en realidad, era simple curiosidad –pudo leer acerca de actividades realizadas para personas de la tercera edad y gente dispuesta a aprender. Dibujo, danza, teatro, manejo de la tecnología, entre otras actividades que lograron captar la atención del Ex soldado. Steve, que en tiempos donde el malo del día no asechaba del lugar disfrutaba de mucho, pero mucho más tiempo libre que cualquier vengador –que no fuese Thor– no dudó en dirigirse al lugar donde  el folleto rezaba y no dudó en inscribirse en las actividades que requerían su extremada urgencia –y dado que tenía mala experiencia con el teatro y si de danza se trataba Steve ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo dos veces antes de comenzar a tachar sobre lo que no le interesaba tener–.

 

Porque vamos, el conocimiento tecnológico de Steve Rogers era _absolutamente obsoleto_.

 

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire antes de volver a intentarlo. Quizás, con la concentración que tenía en ese momento habría sido capaz de hacerlo, y habría recibido una felicitación de sus compañeros –que entre otras cosas, era gente _de su edad_ – si no hubiese escuchado la voz que escuchó y que hizo, que Steve pasara a llevar la pantalla y el mouse con su silla terminaran en el piso. A penas y tuvo tiempo de voltearse y dirigir una mirada entre curiosidad y consternación en lo que el hombre en cuestión, entró al lugar.

 

– **¿Aquí es la clase de manejo de tecnología?** –

– **Stark… ¿Qué haces aquí?** –Preguntó, con la pantalla en la mano, de pie y suspirando al ver el problema que había causado. Pero no eran destrozos, al menos. La encargada –una mujer bajita y más joven que él, pero con una paciencia totalmente increíble –No dudó en mirar al millonario con curiosidad y desconfianza, pero le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

– **Sí. ¿Tiene el recibo de inscripción? Buenos días, soy Rachel** –

 

Murmullos y cuchicheos se escucharon a su alrededor. Steve se apresuró a poner la pantalla del computador como se supone que estaba, levantando el mouse y colocando la silla en su lugar. Anthony le dirigía una mirada de franca diversión, pero terminó por prestar atención a la mujer, después de dirigirle una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

 

– **¿Qué hago aquí? Bien Cap, si fuese a responder esa pregunta me temo que estaríamos el resto de la mañana en discrepancia de opiniones y…** –dirigió una mirada hacia la chica, entregándole el papel y guiñándole un ojo, antes de volver a mirar a Steve – **Me temo que estaríamos perdiendo valiosos minutos de la clase de la señorita… Rachel** –

 

Más murmullos.

 

– **Steve** –corrigió, molesto. La señora Finch le miraba con abierta curiosidad y el capitán temió que por un momento, fuese reconocido. Pero probablemente se debiera al hecho de estar hablando con _ese_ hombre –Idiota, para él– con más confianza de la que cualquiera en la sala tendría. Y tenía que admitir que para cualquier otro, el dirigirse a un hombre como Stark era, vestido en traje y recién despojándose de sus anteojos con ese aire de ‘aquí vengo yo’ sería causa de intimidación.

 

– **Steve, entonces** –Replicó, con el tono que siempre tendía a reprocharle la falta de familiaridad en recintos públicos. Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo después de tantos años viviendo en un mundo donde ciertas cosas preferían quedarse bajo cuatro paredes? – **Cómo iba a decirle a mi amigo aquí presente, de vez en cuando algo de aprendizaje y retroalimentación es bueno para todos** –Evitó soltar un bufido, porque sería una actitud propia de Stark y no de él. Odiaría pensar que algunas muecas se le habían terminado por quedar.

 

– **Todo en orden señor Stark. Bienvenido, si me permite…** –

 

– **Ocuparé ese ordenador de ahí** –apuntó, haciendo una sonrisa. Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gruñir y controlar su expresión, aunque sabía que estaba avergonzado. Y todos podían mirarlo. Se sentó, decidido a seguir con su aprendizaje en paz e intentando decirse a sí mismo que la presencia de Stark no lo alteraba. Bien, tan sólo un poco. – **…Si no te molesta, claro. ¿Steve, no te molesta, cierto?** –Steve gruñó, moviendo el mouse y perdiendo la flecha otra vez. Volvió a gruñir, suspirando con fastidio al saber –casi adivinar– que la expresión de Tony era una franca sonrisa.

 

– **Ah, pero señor Stark, ese ordenador…** –

– **No se preocupe, estoy seguro que podre manejarlo por mí mismo… ¿Qué haces Steve? La flecha está arriba** –replicó el hombre, ignorando completamente a la mujer y presionando el botón de encender del equipo y de la pantalla, mirando a Steve con curiosidad mientras se sentaba junto a él. El hombre dobló la silla, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en las palmas. Steve se sintió mucho más nervioso aún.

 

– **Ya se, no tenías por qué decírmelo** –gruñó en respuesta, enderezándose hacia él – **¿No tienes algo en lo que puedes ocuparte?** –

– **El ordenador está prendiendo ¿Qué quieres que haga? Se ve que la municipalidad no gasta suficientes recursos. Hablaré con el alcald…** –

– **Bien, como les estaba diciendo antes de que el señor Stark ingresara a la clase, intenten deslizar el mouse suavemente hasta la esquina superior derecha, apretando la cruz para cerrar la ventana** –interrumpió la mujer, aun con una expresión de nerviosismo pero más centrada en su clase. Los abuelos y la gente a su alrededor asintieron, volviendo a sus computadores con la mirada confundida. Steve volvió a dirigir el mouse, gruñendo cuando la flecha no apareció por ningún lado y se perdió en una de las esquinas de la ventana. Steve movió el aparato una vez más y sintió un poco de pánico cuando la flecha no aparecía. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? levantó el aparato, suspirando de alivio al ver la luz del mouse óptico, levantándose del asiento y girándose hacia la mujer – **Señorita Johnson…** –

 

– **¿Qué pasa?** –escuchó a sus espaldas, pero la profesora se volteó y caminó hacia él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida. Steve se sentó, mirando la pantalla con confusión pero alzando la mirada cuando la mujer tocó su hombro.

 

– **¿Tiene algun probl…?** –

– **¿Qué pasa Cap?** –Interrumpió Stark, haciendo que Steve se volteara y soltara un bufido

– **Steve** –replicó – **Es que… el mouse no funciona** –

Steve se volteó hacia el ordenador, volviendo a levantar el mouse para mirar si funcionaba. Pero Tony colocó una mano sobre la suya –Y sin importarle el público, maldita sea– volviendo a colocar el mouse sobre la mesa y moviéndolo una vez más. El movimiento fue pequeño, antes que la flecha dejara de moverse y Steve, volviera a suspirar.

– **No pasa nada. ¿Señorita Rachel, tiene un papel?** –

Deslizó –o al menos lo intentó, pareciendo remotamente cortés– su mano hacia la rodilla, pero la mano de Tony apretó la suya, con esa clase de presión que Steve de verdad pensaba que estaba tratando con un niño pequeño. Le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, a penas y notando que la mujer había soltado su hombro y se había volteado hasta el escritorio  donde se supone que los profesores estaban con un tanto de molestia –molestia que Steve no notó– y buscando el famoso papel que Tony le había pedido.

 

Tony simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo una sonrisa socarrona.

 

Y no, el muy desgraciado hijo… _de Howard_ no lo soltó.

 

– **Aquí tiene** –la voz de la profesora lo sacó en su estado ‘imaginando las palabras y el discurso que Tony Stark deberá tragarse’ logrando que Tony fuese consiente del lugar –o eso quería creer –y soltara la mano del capitán. Tony sonrió, quitándole el papel de las manos y colocándolo bajo el mouse, llamando su atención. – **Suele suceder por el funcionamiento del mouse óptico** –replicó, levantándolo y volteando el aparato, pasando el pulgar por sobre la pequeña ampolleta roja – **Tiene un sensor óptico de fotografía que detecta variaciones y por ende, cambia la posición de la flecha en respuesta. Por eso, cuando te encuentras con materiales brillantes como esta madera** –dejo el mouse encima del papel otra vez, dando un golpecito en la mesa – **la luz no se absorbe correctamente y en consecuencia la flecha no se mue** …–

– **Gracias** –cortó Steve, un poco confundido. Necesito de dos segundos para procesar la información y crearse una conclusión propia. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba y sin embargo, en ese tipo de cuestiones Steve debía admitir su ignorancia. Sesenta años de diferencia, marcaban mucho la formación tecnológica de cualquiera.

 

Movió el mouse tentativamente, haciendo clic en el botón de cerrar y sintiendo un cierto grado de satisfacción al haberlo conseguido. Hizo una sonrisa trémula, recibiendo un par de palmaditas en la espalda, de parte de Tony. Se sintió avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar a discutir para sobre guardar su orgullo.

 

– **A ver si puedes entrar a paint** –susurró Tony en respuesta, sin ningún grado de sarcasmo o maldad –o al menos, no lo detectó– por lo que asintió e hizo memoria de lo que la profesora le había enseñado. Le costó un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando pudo entrar con un poco más de soltura que las veces anteriores, sonrió con un poco más de confianza.

 

– **¿No has dibujado nunca?** –

Steve se volteó, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa y negando con la cabeza.

– **Bien. Recuérdale a JARVIS mostrarte como se usa la tableta digital** –

– **¿No te las estás dando de profesor ahora, Stark?** –

– **Tony, Rogers** –corrigió el hombre, sonriendo de lado y con el tipo de mirada que a Steve le daba mala espina – **Y no. Soy un hombre ocupado ¿sabes? Y las lecciones de ahora…** –Replicó, doblando la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo a Rachel Johnson, quien le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que por supuesto –por segunda vez en el día– Steve no vió. Tony, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros y riéndose mentalmente por la situación, pasó una mano por encima de los hombros de Steve – **Por supuesto que voy a recibir remuneración, Cap. Soy un hombre de negocios, después de todo (y un genio, dicho sea de paso). Además ¿Quién no esperaría recibir alguna retribución del icono nacional por la amabilidad (porque la tengo) de hacerlo todo un hombre del siglo 21? Me siento hasta más patriota** –

– **Cierra la boca, Stark** –Farfulló con un dejo de fastidio, rodando los ojos – **Claro, tu nunca haces nada si no ganas algo a cambio ¿no?** –

– **Claro que no, Steve. No soy tan bueno como tú. Ahora ¿Dónde estábamos? Veamos tus habilidades con el Word** –

 

Fueron los quince minutos más extraños que Steve haya pasado con Anthony Stark –y lo cual resulta ser una gran sorpresa– dedicándose exclusivamente a aprender. Hacerlo entrar y salir de programas, escribir –en lo que ha resultado realmente fácil. Al menos ahora, no terminó por romper el teclado– y a entrar en la famosa internet, con mucha más paciencia de la que se esperó –Como esa vez cuando terminaron explorando programas de televisión. Pero por cuestiones de sanidad mental, dejaba eso para si mismo–. Steve nunca pensó que podía sobrellevar una conversación sin tanto sarcasmo ni discusión que no fuese en un plan… Bueno, era sorprendente.

 

A penas y fue percatándose cuando la clase llegó a su fin y Rachel Johnson les dio un par de deberes. Steve se limitó a asentir y levantarse, colocándose la chaqueta descuidadamente y el bolso que hoy traía, aún un poco receloso de Tony. Stark, en cambio, se había levantado y había metido las manos a los bolsillos más despreocupado que nunca. Y en cierta forma, tuvo un poco de envidia de eso.

 

– **Steve…** –

– **Oh, señorita. Me di el trabajo de releer el temario del curso antes de entrar** –Tony replicó, llamando su atención y sonriéndole de lado. Una sonrisa totalmente marca Stark – **y pienso que Rogers tiene las competencias necesarias para dejar de venir al curso. ¿Supongo que está de acuerdo, no es asi?** –

La mujer se tensó, entrecerrando los ojos. Steve resopló.

– **Para aprobar a los alumnos y al curso, soy yo quien debe…** –

– **…Sin embargo, supongo que el título de ingeniería mecánica, además de ser un genio (porque lo soy) y un muy buen empresario me da la capacidad más que necesaria de poder juzgar apropiadamente si está o no capacitado para algo más complejo. Algo, que por supuesto aquí no va a obtener** –

– **Tony** –interrumpió Steve, soltando un suspiro. Le habría gustado poder anticipar esa reacción –y quizás, si no estuviese tan enfocado en aprender más que en la real intención del porque Tony Stark vendría a una clase muy por lo bajo de su nivel, lo habría intuido – pero como siempre, ha sido tomado por sorpresa. Se llevó una mano hacia la frente, presionando con la palma antes de hablar – **Mira, tú no tienes porque decid…** –

– **Claro que puedo** –respondió, con un tono de voz totalmente fanfarrón, mirándolo con extrañeza – **Se supone que con tanto bicho malvado esparcido por la ciudad ¿no deberías enfocarte en tus charlas de moral y buenas costumbres? Y tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿no, Steve? Te estoy haciendo un favor** –replicó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Claro, aparecer en medio de una clase de computación para principiantes, dárselas de profesor y aprobarlo por opinión propia era bastante normal para él. Muy Tony Stark, claro que si.

 

La mujer no hizo nada más que mirarlo, con un deje de sorpresa y sin saber que decir. Tony, acostumbrado a esa reacción –Porque según él, Tony Stark siempre obtenía lo que quería– terminó por jalarle del brazo despreocupadamente y prácticamente hacerlo caminar a la fuerza.

 

– **Bien, como ya lo dijimos, hasta nunca, señorita Johnson. Suerte enseñando a los abuelitos a minimizar ventanas** –dijo entonces, sacando los lentes y poniéndoselos en un movimiento ensayado. Tony se detuvo, volteándose

– **Señorita, discúlpelo, yo…** –

– **No hay tiempo para despedidas emocionales, Cap. La mujer ya hizo su trabajo y le estamos agradecidos** – murmuró el hombre, antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a jalarlo a la salida. Steve no supo cómo aún permanecía quieto y calmo, quizás aun digiriendo la última conversación porque… Cristo, ¿Qué le había hecho la pobre mujer?

 

– **JARVIS es mejor profesor que ella** –Steve alzó una ceja, fulminándolo con la mirada **– ¿Qué? Deberías agradecérmelo. De rodillas. Preferentemente con tus manos en mi…** –

– **Cállate** –interrumpió, golpeándose la frente con un poco de exasperación **–¿Qué mierda haré contigo?** –

– **Tengo un par de ideas…** –Anthony sonrió, pero al ver la cara que Steve puso, levantó las palmas – **Vale, paz, pero aún me debes mi retribución** –demandó, fijando la vista en el suelo mientras bajaban las escaleras. Steve volvió a suspirar, pensando que resultaba mucho más fácil lidiar con la profesora. Es decir, en el sentido de que podía ignorar sus intentos de flirteo sin sentirse remotamente culpable –Que no era ni tonto, ni un ingenuo. Simplemente pensaba lo mejor de los demás– a pesar de la incomodidad. Pero Tony nunca aceptaba un no. Más o menos. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos.

 

– **¿Y qué quieres?** –Preguntó entonces, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento en forma de saludo a la gente que había intercambiado un par de palabras con él, en los cursos – **No soy amigo de tus perversiones, te lo advierto** –

Tony sonrió, una sonrisa realmente malévola – **Eso dices ahora** – Steve bufó en respuesta – **Y ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser algo pervertido? que poco me conoces, Rogers. Pues quiero una cita entonces** –se encogió de hombros.

– **¿Una cita? Ya te dije que…** –

– **Sí, nada de bailar en público, Steve. Pero si sigues con esa ridícula idea de que nos encontramos en los años cuarenta y no _asumes_ , terminaré llevándote al peor antro gay que google puede dar** –advirtió el hombre, rodando los ojos y dándole una palmada en la espalda – **Y no estoy bromeando ¿eh? A la mierda lo que Pepper diga** –

Y Steve tuvo que forzarse a tragar saliva, mirarlo amenazadoramente otra vez –porque era Tony Stark, y las miradas amenazantes _siempre_ estaban destinadas a Tony Stark –antes de hacer un seco asentimiento de resignación. Bueno, no tanto.

 

– **Buen chico** –Tony sonrió con suficiencia y Steve se sintió cada vez peor, por dejarlo hacer a sus anchas – **Entonces ¿Dónde iremos por ese helado?** –

 

– **Supongo que yo guio. Pero pierdes tu tiempo de intentar arruinarme la clase de dibujo ¿eh?** –Tony sonrió un poco más – **¿Qué?** –

– **Nada, nada. Por supuesto que no arruinaré su preciosa clase de dibujo, Steve. Sobre todo con tal _preciosidad_ que es capaz de desearte la muerte cuando la observas mucho tiempo. O las obras de arte que nuestro amigo alienígena realiza en sus mejores días. Quizás podríamos mostrárselos a sus fans en internet…** –

Steve intentó reprimir una risa, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué tan idiota podía ser este tipo? Pero cuando Tony hizo un par de carcajadas los intentos del hombre por seguir con esa mascara de seriedad y rectitud quedaron en nada y se vio a si mismo compartiendo un par de risas con él. Pero al fin y al cabo, la vida con Tony siempre era así. Y tenía que admitir que era una vida mucho más cálida de lo que Steve había esperado.

 

Por otro lado, Tony Stark estaba cantando victoria. Tachó mentalmente a esa mujer horrible –Bien, no lo era tanto. Tenía un buen busto– de sus vidas, tarareando la canción de moda e ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de desaprobación que Steve le dirigió cuando le pasó una mano por la espalda. Pero oye, él era Tony Stark –El mismo que hizo que JARVIS averiguara todo sobre esa mujerzuela, por su las dudas– y Tony Stark nunca se echaba hacia atrás. Sobre todo cuando ese día que fue a buscarle la vio tan insinuante con Steve –y se supone que Tony era quien debía salvaguardar la humanidad de Capitán América. A veces. Cuando era otro quien estaba en medio– y había decidido hacer algo por su cuenta. Pero no sería Tony Stark si no lo hiciera, claro que no.

 

Después de todo ¿Quién podría decirle algo cuando estaba simplemente defendiendo _lo suyo_?

 

Ahora, con más tiempo libre, Steve debía pensar en que dedicar su tiempo. Pero Tony tenía una muy buena idea para eso.


End file.
